


Cookies

by orangeyskies



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Kink, Feedism, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby! patrick, feeder!pete, feederism, tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete leaves a box of cookies for Patrick, and soon they're not there anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely (or not so pure) a feedism smut fic, so if you know you're not gonna like it... you know the drill.

Patrick eyed the box of cookies hesitantly. He wondered if Pete had meant them to be some kind of cruel joke. Perhaps he’d noticed the new pants Patrick bought, or the jacket he always seemed to be wearing now.  
Or maybe they really were just an apology for being a jerk. Patrick’s belly grumbled as he thought more about the cookies, and Patrick looked down at it disapprovingly. He couldn’t believe how squishy and soft it was now, and how heavy it felt as he sat on the couch.   
And he knew he wasn’t particularly hungry or anything. In fact, he’d just got back from lunch, of which he’d had too much anyway. He was feeling so content, warm with his blanket around him, a big full tummy from lunch, about to close his eyes when... Pete knocked on his door.  
And there was no way Pete hadn’t noticed what was going on. Sometimes when Patrick leaned over, Pete’s eyes fell to his stomach falling over his belt, or his thighs straining against his jeans. He looked close to commenting on the weight gain once or twice, but he knew he would only be hurting Patrick. Of course Patrick had to know about it, he’d bought two new pairs of jeans already.  
Patrick heard his belly making sounds in protest as he eyed the box of cookies. He traced his fingers across it lightly over his tight shirt, hoping to calm it down as he pulled the cookies closer to him.   
“Goddamn,” he sighed as he put the first cookie in his mouth. He couldn’t believe Pete had remembered his favorite kind. The chewy ones were so addictive.  
The first few cookies went down fairly easily, and Patrick had a tiny smile on his face as he turned the TV on. Paying attention to it took his mind off how many cookies he was eating, and he didn’t notice he was halfway through the box until his stomach suddenly felt a lot tighter. He pushed his shirt up a little bit, exposing a roll of his chubby belly that he patted soothingly.   
Patrick let out a burp and reached for the next ones, scratching at his now aching belly. He realized he needed a break and attempted to stand up, but ended up falling back into the sofa, his belly managing to jiggle somehow on impact despite how stuffed he felt.  
Patrick doubted he could finish the box, but after a few minutes of not eating and letting out a few more burps he reached for a few more, placing them on his squishy belly. He watched it rise up and down with his shallow breathing, heard it gurgling loudly as he swallowed the cookies like they were his first. His stomach ached and his breathing was strained. An attempt at taking a deep breath left him hiccuping, his belly quivering in front of him.  
He eyed the remaining few cookies, wondering if he could do it. He pulled up his shirt further, massaging his pudgy rolls and focusing on breathing.   
Pete barged in again a few minutes after this.   
“Sorry, I tried texting you, I forgot my wallet,” Pete said hurriedly, not looking at Patrick at first. He grabbed his wallet off the counter before he realized Patrick hadn’t responded.  
Patrick had dozed off on the couch, his shirt having fallen back down but nowhere near covering his big belly. His hand was resting next to the box of cookies.  
Pete stared at him for a few moments. Damn, he’d noticed Patrick had put on a few pounds - well, maybe that was an understatement - but he’d never looked quite like this, his thighs spread apart to accommodate for his stuffed belly, his chubby hand covered in chocolate. Then Patrick’s eyes opened slowly, and Pete thought briefly about bailing, but he definitely did not have enough time to get away with that.  
“Oh- oh, god, fuck… Pete….” Patrick stammered. He pulled his hand back away from the cookies and tried to tug his shirt down over his belly, which didn’t work as well as he hoped. He tried to hide himself by leaning forward, but this only caused him pain.  
“Are you okay?” Pete asked, moving the cookie box away from him and sitting next to him on the couch.   
“Yeah, just my tummy…hurts.”  
“God, I can’t believe you ate all of these.”  
“I was hungry,” Patrick lied.  
“I bet,” Pete teased him, tickling his soft, chubby chin.  
“I feel so bad,” Patrick blushed. “Oh, god, I’m disgusting….”  
“No, you are definitely not disgusting,” Pete insisted. He looked Patrick up and down again, admiring just how soft he looked, feeling how warm Patrick still was from his nap.  
“Would it help if I rubbed your belly?”  
“Why would you want to do that? It’s kind of -”  
“It’s so sexy,” Pete said, and seemed surprised that he’d said it.  
“I thought maybe you didn’t.... I don’t know, we just haven’t been intimate in a while….”  
Then Patrick felt Pete’s cold hand pressing into his warm belly, and he squirmed under his touch. He swore he could hear the contents of Patrick’s wobbling belly sloshing around.  
“Oh, fuck,” Patrick moaned. “That feels good.”  
Pete rubbed his stomach in silence for a few moments, wondering how often this must happen when he wasn’t around.   
“How could you do that to those poor cookies,” Pete teased him, patting him on the stomach and gazing dramatically at the empty box.  
“Fuck off,” Patrick whispered back, but changed positions to give Pete better access to him.   
Patrick was now practically sideways on the couch, and Pete helped him the rest of the way, raising his legs. Pete was on his knees facing Patrick, kneading into his love handles with both hands before taking his teeth to a roll of Patrick’s soft belly.  
Patrick gasped, grabbing at Pete’s hair. Pete continued to suck and tug at Patrick’s chub, licking at Patrick’s underbelly before turning his attention to his soft chest. Pete flicked at Patrick’s nipples, watching his chest jiggle. Patrick was blushing, but didn’t have much time for that after Pete began using his tongue again.   
“Your tummy’s grumbling again,” Pete smirked. He gave it a few affectionate rubs and pats.  
“Pete, I’ve gotten so-”  
“You’re beautiful.”


End file.
